Broken Jewel
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Ridiculed for who she loves,the young girl walks on. Upon meeting a small rabbit and a pink hedgehog,she starts her life anew,trying to keep her secret hidden from the both of them.NEW CHAPTER UP! RUNE REVEALS HER BIG SECRET IN THIS ONE!
1. The gem that lost it's shine

**BROKEN JEWEL**

**Hello! New story! WARNING:2 OCs Rune and Topaz. Written out of bordem,so sorry if it's bad. Character Bios in the sonic forums. WARNING#2:Onesided Yuri WARNING#3:Age changing. Everyone has aged 4 years. For example AMY:16 Cream:10 Tails:12 Etc.**

**Prolouge**

**The gem that lost it's shine**

"_I can't believe that they would just run me out of my home like that..."_

These were the thoughts of an odd looking Rabbit who was currently walking down a dirt path. There were holes cut in her sweater which were above fresh wounds,still bleeding. The red liquid of life trickled down like raindrops soon falling to the ground,staining it with each drop. The wounds belonged to said rabbit. Please don't make fun of her,it's not her fault she was born a hybrid. Her father a wolf,her mother a rabbit. Her ears grew long and folded over,reaching down to the rim of her back. They were droopy and pointy with strange markings on them. Tears stung her eyes as her run slowed to a walk,until she stopped completely and fell to her knees,crying her eyes out.

"_It's not fair. It's not my fault I love who I love. They tried to kill me because of it."_

The girl picked herself up and continued to walk on,not caring if people were still chasing her...That girl had a name that she wanted to forget. That name...was _Rune Arinoka_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere,a young rabbit was was hanging out with her best friend,a pink hedgehog. Both know as,Cream and Amy. They were both living together currently. Both girls were doing their afternoon chores. Amy hated them,but Cream was more than happy to help.

"Cream,How many chores do we have left?"Amy whined like a little kid. This week it was her turn to scrub the toilets,and Sonic and Tails had come over yesterday after too many chillidogs. I'll leave it up to you to figure out how horrible it was. The little rabbit stood in the bathroom door with a smirk.

"Well Amy,I'm done with my half of the list. As for you..."She said handing the stressed hedgehog a list.

**Clean Toilets**

**Wash Dishes**

**Beat Rug**

**Vaccum Rug**

**Beat Rug again to release anger**

**Clean bathtub**

**Do laundry**

**Mop Kitchen Floor**

**Re-organize CD rack**

**Go get groceries**

**Mail a letter at the post office**

**Bake a pie**

**Deliver said pie to Vanilla**

**THEN you are done**

Amy looked pissed at the list."Cream? If I have to do all this...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cream handed Amy her part of the list. It just said "Feed Cheese" 17 times. Amy looked even more pissed. Cream went off somewhere outside."Why do I let her control my life?"Amy thought to herself.

Cream walked outside,skipping along happily with her full chao flying beside her. Since Amy was so busy,Cream decided to visit Tails. She walked up to his house and knocked politely on the door. A loud crash was heard before Tails came to the door. When he came out,his fur was black in several spots,being covered in motor oil. Cream giggled a bit at how dirty he was.

"Uhhh...hey Cream..."Tails said,scratching the back of his head nervously."Did you need something?"

"No I just came by to see if I could hang out."Cream explained.

"Well,you're free to stay but I'm kinda working on something right now."Tails said.

"Oh,Never mind,I don't want to disturb you. See ya later."Cream said walking off before Tails could say anything else.

Cream and Cheese continued walking. Tails was busy for the day so Cream had to find someone else to hang out with today. She tried Sonic,but he was in a chili cook-off. Knuckles was with the M.E. Rouge was busy at her club,as was Shadow. She would've hung out with Big,but he was busy reciving 500,000 dollars for a prize winning catch.

Everyone was busy! Cream sighed in dissapointment and went to the park. Sitting down on a bench,Cream threw her hands behind her head and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and started to relax.

"Oh Cheese,I wish I had a friend to play with. I'm so bored..."She whined. She was about to nod off when she heard someone scream. She opend her eyes and turned around to see a girl being chased by 3 guys.Maybe this day wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Leave me alone!"The girl,who was a rabbit,screamed cotinuing to run away. Her attackers didn't listen and kept chasing her. They seemed to be alot older than her,probably in her twenties. She looked a little younger than Amy. One of the attackers burst forward in a rush of speed and tackled the girl to the ground. He held her arms,keeping her pinned.

"Now we have you. How dare you try to run from us!"The attacker said. Cream was horrified. What had this girl done that made them so mad? She crouched behind the bench,trying to avoid being seen.

"I feel bad for that girl Chesse. I hope they don't--Chesse?"Cream asked. Chesse wasn't next to her anymore. She peeked over the bench to see Cheese rushing towards the man that pinned the rabbit girl. The small chao collided with such force,the attacker flew back a bit. The girl stood up and looked at the chao.

"Uhh...thank you."She said to Cheese. She was too distracted by Cheese to notice one of the attackers coming up behind her. Cream looked over the bench and shouted "Look out!"

The girl turned her head and sure enough the man was behind her about to strike. She didn't have time to do anything before he swiped a switch-blade infront of her,slicing through her sweater sleeve. He didn't hit her arm though. While he staggerd,she jumped on top of his head and leaped off,causing him to topple over on the other 2. She then saw Cream and ran over.

"Is this your chao?"She asked. Cream nodded and stood up. "Well I hope you treat him well tonight. He saved my life."She said with a smile.

"Why are those bad men chasing you Miss?"Cream asked.

"You're a bit too young to understand...I am hated because of this person I like."The girl replied.

"Aww...that's not good. Is the person you like bad?"

"No they're just...like me. Just forget it. Like I said you're not old enough to get it."

"Oh,okay. Well,maybe you should go home before more of those men attack you." The girl looked down at the ground and tapped the tip of her foot. Cream realized that she didn't have one."You don't have a home do you."

The girl looked back up and said,"Well It's not that I don't have one it's just...I was run out..."

"What's your name?"Cream asked.

"Rune..." Cream grabbed the girl's hand and introduced herself. Rune seemed to calm down a bit. She felt like she was safe.

"I want to introduce you to someone."Cream said walking off with Rune.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy had finally finished all her chores while Cream was out. She had plopped down on the couch,almost passing out. Cream knocked on the door.

"Aaagghh..."Amy groaned."Just use the key Cream,I can't get up right now."

"What key?"Cream asked out side.

"Come through the dog door."

"We don't have one."

"Figure out something!"

Just then Cream,Cheese,and Rune jumped through the window...which was still closed. Amy gasped and jumped up,fuming with anger.

"Cream! I didn't say break the window!"Amy yelled,but she stopped when she saw Rune."Cream,Who's this?" Cream brought Rune over to the couch and let her sit down.

"This girl was running from some guys who were trying to attack her. Her name's Rune."Cream said.

"Rune? Like the Jewel?"Amy asked. Rune nodded her head shyly. Cream spoke up,"She was run out of her home,can she please stay with us?"

Amy thought for a second."Of course she can!"she said throwing an arm around Rune's shoulder,which caused Rune to blush heavily. Luckily no one noticed.

"T--Thank you..."She said shyly. And so Rune prepared for her new life with Amy Rose and Cream the rabbit...

**There it is! The fic with the OC I am named after! Now just do me a tenny,tiny,favor and click that box in the corner. Please? PLEASE!**


	2. Maybe a bath will help?

**BROKEN JEWEL**

**MEGA thanks to Lupine the Demon Fox for his lovely reveiw. And now,the next part.NOTE:This chapter may contain a moment so sweet you may want to cry.XD Hinted Yuri**

**Chapter 1**

**Maybe a bath will help?**

Rune felt so good on the inside. A kind soul,one that didn't hate her,had let her stay with her when she had nowhere else to go. It made her feel warm. Something made Rune want to tell Amy and Cream her secret,but she would have to wait,just a bit longer...

It was pouring rain out about now and the young girl of 14 got caught in it on her way home. Rune's cheeks were burning and she had a bit of dribble coming out her nose. She wiped it on her sleeve and continued walking. On her way,she slipped in a huge puddle of mud,landing flat on her face. "Why me...?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-xx-x

Amy was looking out her window,chin in hand. "I hope Rune is okay. I don't want her getting sick."

And Speak-of-the-devil,Rune came in,soaking wet from the rain and filthy from the mud she fell in. Amy gasped in suprise at her.

"Oh my god Rune! You're filthy! What happend?"Amy asked,bringing her over to the couch.

"Sorry...I fell in mud..."Rune said shyly.

"Oh,Rune you poor thing."Amy said giving her a friendly hug,causing Rune to blush again. Luckily her cheeks were already red so Amy didn't notice. She grabbed Rune's hand and pulled her up. "I know what will make you feel better Rune,a nice,scalding-hot,bath!" Rune yelped in shock at the thought.

"Oh Rune,it's not that bad. Besides,you _desperatly _need one."Amy said bringing her to the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy turned on the "hot" knob all the way to the left. The room started to steam up a bit. Rune seemed incredibly nervous at the moment.

"Uhh...Amy,I'm not sure..."

"Don't be afraid,I won't look."Amy said closing her eyes."Just hop in and turn around."

It was pointless to argue with her so Rune did as she was told. She took of her clothes and sat down in the water. It was boiling hot and it felt _so_ good. Rune let out a quiet gasp as she ajusted herself. Amy opend her eyes and got some things out.

"You'll be better than ever after this. The steam should un-stuff your nose and the hot water should get your tempurature back to normal"Amy said rubbing some shampoo between her palms. After it was spread across her hands thuroghly,she started rubbing the hair soap on Rune's head. Rune let an almost inaudible moan escape her lips.

"That feel good Rune?"Amy asked,filling a cup with water to rinse off Rune's hair.

"Y-yeah..."

Amy instructed Rune to tilt her head back. Rune did so and Amy rinsed off Rune's head. "Ya know,my nana used to do this."Amy began,"Oh boy,back in my day,frankfurters only cost a nickel!"Amy said in an old,raspy voice. Rune giggled a bit when she said it like that.

"Okay,I'm done with your hair."Amy said,drying her hands off. She then reached for the bar of soap and rubbing Rune's back. Rune was a bit suprised by this,but she loved it. Amy started to rub the soap on her arms,across her neck and chest. Rune turned a deep shade of red. She squealed in suprise as Amy started to rub her long ears. After Rune was completely latherd,Amy grabbed the shower head and started rinsing her off.

"Okay Rune,finished."Amy said getting up.

"Amy? Why did you just do that for me?"Rune asked with out even turning around.

"Well you needed one and you were sick so I thought I'd help. I mean we're friends."

"You...You consider me a friend?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing...it's just...you're the first..."

**SORRY,it's so short,but I wanted to wrap this up quick. PLEASE REVEIW.**


	3. Who I Truely Am

**BROKEN JEWEL**

**Thanks go out to Lupine the Demon Fox and Princesslady for their nice reveiws. Enjoy!**

**Chaper 2**

**Who I truly am**

After Rune's bath,Amy showed her to the guest bedroom. Amy let her borrow some of her old pajamas. They were blue with chibi cow heads on them. "Strange girl."Rune thought as she layed down on the soft mattress. It felt like a cloud,Rune would be out in no time. However,Amy sat down on the bed with her.

"You know Rune,I've been noticing that you're always nervous around me. What's the deal?"Amy asked. Rune hid herself under the covers.

"Sorry,I'm just not that social..."She said quietly. Amy crawled over and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"You seemed to act fine around Sonic and all the other guys? Come on,there's obviously something wrong. Please tell me."Amy said,trying to comfort Rune a bit. Rune felt like crying. No one had cared this much for her. She desperatly wanted to tell Amy,but she is afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Oh,Amy,I can't tell you. You'd probably hate me. Everyone that found out did."Rune said,on the verge of tears.

"Why? What could you have possibly done to make them hate you?"

"It's not something I did,it's who I am..."Rune said with a sniffle. Amy would do anything to get Rune to tell her. She thought she could make her feel better by giving her a hug. Rune blushed again.

"Please tell me..."

Rune felt comforted by Amy's hug. She just couldn't take it anymore,she had to tell Amy. Rune sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "Okay...I'll tell you..." Amy scooted a bit closer so she could hear better.

"I was ran out of my town because of this person I liked."Rune said.

"Ooh,Was he cute?"Amy said with a giggle. Rune frowned.

"It...It wasn't a guy..." Amy went wide-eyed at the statement and backed up a little bit.

"R-Rune? You're...?" Rune nodded. A stream of tears fell down her face when she saw Amy's expression. "Please don't hate me Amy,it's not my fault..."

_THE PAST_

_Before I came here,a girl named Shiva was my best friend. She was a little odd,but still a good person. We were always hanging out together doing normal girl things. But...she seemed to like me...a lot. But I didn't really notice. We were just hanging out one day when she planted a suprise kiss on me. I was shocked at first,but Shiva and I had become quite close and after a while,I just seemed to enjoy it. After that we just fell asleep. When we woke up,my mom was trying to get us out of the house. We looked out the window and saw a mob. Everyone was there even my dad. My mom seemed to be the only one that accepted us. All 3 of us climbed out our front window but we got caught by the townspeople. My mom and I escaped but...as we ran we looked around for Shiva. All we heard was her death scream._

_I just ran off. My mom told me to go off with out her so it wouldn't be as easy to catch us. The next day I made it to this city still being chased by 3 guys. Your little rabbit friend helped me out and...I wound up here._

Amy still had the expression on her face. Rune just sat there and cried.

"I'm sorry Amy. I understand how you could hate me after all that. Don't bother,I'll just leave."Rune said starting to get up. Amy brought her down onto the bed and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I don't hate you Rune..."Amy said in a soft tone. Rune looked up to see that Amy had put a sweet smile on her face. Rune just couldn't take it. She released all her emotions and cried onto Amy's shoulder. Amy rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Amy? Why do you accept me?"Rune asked,not even looking up.

"I can admire a person who reveal her self to me...everyone should have a right to love who they love."Amy said,continuing to stroke the rabbit's hair. Rune looked up again with huge eyes that showed no fear.

"Amy...I just want to thank you...for letting me be me..." Rune just loved the way it felt to have a friend that accepted her. Amy was so caring. Rune felt safe when she was near her. She couldn't take it,her emotions were taking over. She musterd up her strength and pounced on top of Amy.

"Amy,please forgive me."Rune pleaded. Before Amy said anything,Rune planted her lips on Amy's. Amy blushed heavily at Rune's actions. Rune needed to be cheerd up,so she just submitted and let Rune finish. Rune just realized that she did this without notice. She went wide-eyed and got off of Amy.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to.."Rune said sadly.

"It's okay,I don't mind. You need to feel better. Besides--"Amy said,turning Rune to face her,"Who could hate someone as beautifull as you?"Amy then did something unexpected. She planted a passion filled kiss on Rune. Rune was suprised at this,but she loved it. She wrapped her hands around Amy's waist and closed her eyes. Rune was in the paradise she had been seeking for so long...

**OMG! Betcha weren't expecting that were you? Sorry if it was too random. It's hard to get good ideas for this. I'll make up for it next chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A NICE REVEIW. Or a mean one,I really don't care which as long as I get one. PWWEEASE?!**


End file.
